morph_society_4realfandomcom-20200213-history
History of The Illyrian World - Royal Blood
Hello and welcome to another thrilling article about the History of The Illyrian World. In this thrilling new chapter, you won't be receiving the same lecture of the complete past and how everything happened. Instead, you'll be given the main information with assumption that you know what we're talking about. We will 'be making references to the first article of the series, History of The Illyrian World, so you should read this article first if you haven't done so already. God's Creations Imagine if ''you created something that you want to keep clean. Say, you created a universe of your own, but you're too busy to take care of it all by yourself. That's how God felt. So, as a result, God created the angels; several species of angels, in fact. However, these angels could be promoted into the next rank of angels, which happens to be of a different species. So, each species of angels can be promoted to a more powerful species. Some even managed to get themselves promoted to the ranks of Gods. However, these Gods weren't as powerful as their creator, God. Angels that are promoted to the ranks of gods are called Semi-Gods. Semi-Gods are the third most powerful things in creation compared to God. Some Semi-Gods are known to have children with humans. These half-breed children are called Demi-Gods. There are tons of lore about them in Greek history. The following list shows you the ranks of Angels and Gods. The most powerful one is at the top of the list and the weakest one is at the bottom of the list. # God - The creator of all. #Devil - After Hell poisoned Lucifer the Archangel and turned him into Satan the Devil, he became the second most powerful thing in existence. #Semi-God - Each Semi-God has their own signature move. Every Pagan God and every God in every multi-God religion is a Semi-God. The Illyrian term for Semi-God is Porrtrhasv ''(Poor-tra'z). #Archangel - Protects prophets. Can create anything out of nothing. Can bend reality as they see fit. #Fairy - This angel has pointy ears and sparkles. Mix their dandruff in any kind of drink and drinking that drink will cure all ailments. #Higher-Class Angel - 3 times more powerful than an Elite-Class Angel. #Elite-Class Angel - 15 times more powerful than an Angel. Can heal people from any ailment. Can restore virginity. Can pull souls out of Hell. #Demi-God - Half human and half Semi-God. Usually develops the same signature powers that their parents have. #Angel - Physical strength of 5 Lower-Class Angels. #Lower-Class Angel - Physical strength of 5 elephants. #Pixie - Half human and half Fairy. Sparkles and knows magic. #Cherub - Ever heard of Cupid? He's a Cherub. However, they don't actually look like babies. #Elf - Half human and half Fairy. Has pointy ears. Invented bowhunting. 'Interesting Facts *Unlike demons, pure angels cannot possess a human without their consent. *A vessel of God is a human being who can physically handle being possessed by an angel without exploding. The Duraga-Tal - History In 384 B.C., a Van-Tal was born without it's natural superhuman abilities for the first time. This hybrid creature was the first blue-eyed person without superpowers. Its Van-Tal parents were astounded by this and decided to banish their new daughter to the forests in Europe. A pure-blooded human wondered into the woods and heard the cries of this blue-eyed baby. He went to find what was making that sound and found a beautiful blue-eyed baby girl. The human decided to adopt this blue-eyed human and raise her as his own. 'Meeting an Angel' The blue-eyed baby grew up nice and strong over the years and became a beautiful blue-eyed woman. When she was 22 years old, she met a strange human who was a Vessel of God. This Vessel was, in fact, possessed by an angel. The angel offered the blue-eyed woman a chance to help rid the world of evil. Since the blue-eyed woman didn't know the ways of her biological parents, she didn't have any trace of impurity in her soul; she had never killed before, she was a virgin and she didn't lust for power. The angel said to the blue-eyed woman that the only way for her to help was to give up her purity by being the mother of his child. She chose to accept this condition and gave birth to the first male Duraga-Tal nine months later. 'The Tal-Porrtrhasv' The first Duraga-Tal grew up to be a formidable warrior. His abilities were: #'Telekinesis - '''The ability to move objects around at will without touching them. #'Pyrokinesis -''' The ability to create, manipulate and control fire. #'Electrokinesis -' The ability to create and control electricity. #'Aquakinesis -' The ability to create and control water. #'Mind control - '''The ability to manipulate, control and influence someone's thoughts, allowing you to control their movements. #'Super Adrenaline Rush -''' Unlimited energy, unlimited strength (only when they're angry), and unlimited brain power (they never run out of focus when using their special powers). Because the First Duraga-Tal was the son of an angel, he was also the grandson of God. Because the First Duraga-Tal was gonna need time to build up the population of his extremely new species, God gave him a gift on his 25th birthday: the Gift of the Gods. The Gift of the Gods is where a being with angelic DNA becomes a Semi-God. The First Duraga-Tal became the Tal-Porrtrhasv and never aged beyond the age of 25 years. 'Over the Years' During the first 100 years as the Tal-Porrtrhasv, the First Duraga-Tal travelled around the world to learn how to be who he was destined to be. He met a few women here and there... occasionally got lucky. His children passed on the royal blood through the generations. Just like what happened to the Van-Tal, the Duraga-Tal bloodline thinned out so far throughout the centuries that not many people managed to have their powers at birth. The Duraga-Tal - Blood Ranks The Duraga-Tal have different ranks, depending on the ranks of their Duraga-Tal parents. 'Omega' The Omega is what the Duraga-Tal called the First Duraga-Tal. The word "Omega" was originally an Illyrian word, meaning "Original" or "First", depending of the context. The Omega is the most powerful Duraga-Tal ever to exist. Because he is a Semi-God, he is immortal and still lives among us today. No-one knows who he is because he choses not to make an appearance. 'Supreme Alpha' The Supreme Alpha is one Alpha out them all whose DNA matches the Omega's more than any other Alpha's DNA. They are often called the Illyrian Royalty. They are 100 times more powerful than any other Alpha. The Blood Rank of Supreme Alpha is not available for undead Duraga-Tal Alphas. Nor is it available to Royal-blooded humans with the Alpha gene. Each Supreme Alpha who has existed was born with the genetic memory of its Duraga-Tal ancestors. However, the memories don't all appear at birth; the memories come to the Supreme Alpha little by little in their dreams. 'Alpha' An Alpha is a Duraga-Tal who is either an offspring of the Omega, an angel or another Alpha. An Alpha can also be an undead vampire who's been injected with the blood of either an angel or the Omega. Another way to become an undead Alpha Duraga-Tal is to start out as a human, but get sired into an undead Duraga-Tal by the Omega. Alpha Duraga-Tal are extremely powerful. Alphas are only 0.0000001% as powerful as the Omega, but they're still powerful enough to destroy an area the size of Germany within a day. Each Alpha who has existed was born with the genetic memory of its Duraga-Tal ancestors. However, the memories don't all appear at birth; the memories come to each Alpha little by little in their dreams. 'Beta' A Beta is a Duraga-Tal who has either been sired by the Supreme Alpha or an ordinary Alpha. A Beta can also be the offspring of another Beta. Betas are 0.01% as powerful as an ordinary Alpha. If a Beta and an Alpha have a child, that child will inherit the superior Blood Rank (Alpha). Each Beta who has existed will be born with the genetic memory of its Duraga-Tal ancestors. However, the memories don't all appear at birth; the memories come to the Beta little by little as they meditate. Dreams alone won't completely unlock the genetic memories of a Beta's forefathers. 'Minion' A Minion is a Duraga-Tal who has been sired by either a Beta or another Minion. A Minion can also be the offspring of another Minion. Minions are only 5% as powerful as a Beta. If a Minion has a child with another Duraga-Tal of superior Blood Rank, the child will inherit the superior Blood Rank. Each Minion who has existed will be born with the genetic memory of its Duraga-Tal ancestors. However, the memories don't all appear at birth; the memories come to the Minion little by little as they meditate. Dreams alone won't completely unlock the genetic memories of a Monion's forefathers. Also, Minions aren't born with all the genetic memories of their Duraga-Tal ancestors; they only have the important memories, such as the Duraga-Tal laws, how to kill certain demons and how to fight in the Martial Arts of the Angels. More Edits There will be more edits soon. Category:Morphopedia Category:Demons Category:Religion-based Category:TV Reference